The present disclosure relates generally to Cartesian and polar transmitters, and more particularly, to Cartesian and polar transmitters included within electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters and receivers are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for examples, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. One type of transmitter, known as a wireless transmitter, may be used to generate a wireless signal to be transmitted by way of an antenna coupled to the transmitter. Specifically, the wireless transmitter is generally used to wirelessly communicate data over a network channel or other medium (e.g., air) to one or more receiving devices.
The wireless transmitters may generally include subcomponents such as, for example, an oscillator, a modulator, one or more filters, and a power amplifier. Furthermore certain data modulation techniques that may be implemented by wireless transmitters may include a modulation of in-phase (I)/quadrature (Q) time samples of a signal into amplitude and phase signals. However, because the modulation from the I/Q samples to the amplitude and phase signals may be based on a nonlinear function, the amplitude and phase may include a very wide bandwidth (e.g., infinite bandwidth), and may thus include a number of nonlinearities or distortions upon completion of the modulation. Moreover, even when the amplitude and phase are filtered in an attempt to track the bandwidth or envelope of the amplitude and phase, the filtering may cause the amplitude and/or phase to no longer include a constant envelope, and to include undesirable spikes in amplitude at or near the zero crossing or zero value. These undesirable qualities may contribute to power efficiency losses in the wireless transmitters, and, by extension, may contribute to increased power consumption by the wireless transmitters. It may be useful to provide more advanced and improved wireless transmitters.